


A Whole New World

by Rainsong



Series: Sorin and Willow [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, i was 13 don't @ me, self-plagarism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: [2019-01-09] I've recently been struck by a worry that a forum I used to post fanworks on is going to disappear, so I've decided to archive what I can. This is a story I wrote about characters from our Warriors role-play, HalfClan, as a sequel toForever and Alwaysfrom the perspective of Sorin.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on Free Realms Insider on August 10th, 2011, at 9:40 am, when I was 13 years old. I have archived the original thread (with comments) [here](https://web.archive.org/web/20190109180901/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/whole-new-world-short-story-rain-wolfheart-wfl-42232/).
> 
> The brown tom (Scorchpaw/pelt/star's mentor) was created by my friend Rosie.  
> All other characters are mine.
> 
> ORIGINAL NOTES  
> I know the begining is the same as Forever and Always. I'm unoriginal like that xD

"Watch me, Sorin!" Willow cried, leaping from a haybale.

"Be careful!" Sorin exclaimed. Willow landed with an 'oof!' on the hay. Their mother, Jewel, smiled weakly from her patch of sunlight.

"Willow, don't go there!" Sorin called to his sister, as she attempted to climb onto the windowsill.

"Come off it, Sorin." Willow said. "I'm being careful!"

"Sorin, let her have her fun." Jewel purred. "You're fine as long as you stay in the barn."

"See?!" Willow said, pulling herself up. "Woah! Mama, can we go outside?" she asked.

"Someday." Jewel said, resting her head on her paws. "But not now."

"Why not?" Sorin piped up.

"We will." Jewel promised, without answering Sorin's question. Her eyes drooped, and soon she was asleep.

"You know what this means?" Willow asked.

"Willow..." her brother warned. But Willow was already out the barn's window, and Sorin had no choice but to follow her. Rolling feilds of corn surrounded the farm.

"Which way do we go?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Back inside?" Sorin suggested.

"Worried furball." Willow snorted, heading to the right. Sorin followed, trotting a tail-length behind her.

"Willow, this is not a good idea..."

"Sorin, look!" Willow said, ignoring him. They had reached a line of trees. "Let's go in!" she exclaimed.

"Willow, I'm going back..." Sorin squeaked.

"Suit yourself." Willow shrugged, running into the forest. Sorin didn't want to leave her alone, but he couldn't see the barn from here. And what would their mother think? He turned around, following his own scent back. When he reached the barn, he paused. What if his mother scolded them for getting out? He decided to quietly sneak in. He wouldn't tell his mother about Willow. He crouched down, kept his eye on the windowsill, and leapt up with ease. He jumped down, landing on a haybale, and went to curl up in the hay. But he couldn't sleep. He watched the window anxiously, waiting for his sister. As his eyelids began to droop, a cat appeared. But it wasn't Willow. It was a large brown tomcat.

"Hello?" he mewed. Sorin leapt up, hissing.

"What do you want, stranger?" he said. The tom chuckled. Jewel raised her head.

"I've brought your daughter home." the tom said. Willow appeared at the window with him. Jewel gasped.

"Willow! I told you not to leave the barn!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry..." Willow said, looking at her paws. She didn't sound sorry at all.

"Well, I'll leave you, then." the tomcat said. "Goodbye!" Sorin watched him leap from the ledge, his muscles rippling.  _I want to be like him when I'm older!_ he thought.


	2. Part 2

"SORIN!" Jewel screeched.

"What?!" Sorin yelled back.

"You come here right now, you miserable excuse for a cat. What's this I hear of eating while you hunted?" Jewel asked.

"But I didn't-" Sorin began.

"Oh yes you did. I found half a rabbit outside. The same one that you had caught for me and your little siblings, hmm? I suppose it just hopped away?" Jewel said, narrowing her eyes. Her belly bulged with kits, and she had trouble standing up straight.

"I didn't do it!" Sorin repeated.

"Leave my sight." Jewel hissed. "You are to never come back here."

"Mum, don't." Willow pleaded.

"Oh, you want to go, too? Both of you, get out." she said. Sorin, shocked, was pushed out of the barn. He stood up, shaking the dust from his pelt. Willow had been pushed too. They both looked at the windowsill, where Jewel sat.

"And don't come back!" she said. With that, she leapt down. Willow and Sorin looked at eachother.

"Where do we go now?" Willow asked. Since their kit days, she had become the timid one, while Sorin had begun taking more risks.

"I'm going into the village. There are cats there- and plenty of upwalkers to take in a stray." Sorin said.

"But there are monsters... And dogs!" Willow cried.

"Then don't come." Sorin shrugged, walking into the dried cornstalks. He expected her to run after him, but she didn't. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he would not be seeing his sister again.  _Who needs her? She's no good. She can barely hunt! Let her deal with herself._ he thought. After trudging through the cornstalks for StarClan knows how long, he finally realized that he was walking in circles. Sighing, he sat down in the middle of the feild.  _I suppose I'll sleep here for tonight. Then I'll go to the village._ he decided. He grabbed some of the softer constalks and made himself a makeshift nest.  _What have I done?_ he thought miserably.


	3. Part 3

WHHHHHHRRRRR.

_What is that?_

WHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR.

_There it is again!_

WHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

 _Uh oh._  Sorin thought.  _It's the corn monster!_ The corn monster gathered up the corn in the falltime. It ate through everything in it's path.  _Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run..._ Sorin yelled in his mind. He ran blindly through the corn, not knowing where he was going. He only slowed down when the whirring of the corn monster was far, far behind him. He was at the edge of the feild. He didn't know where he was.

"Mouse-dung." he sighed.

"Need some help?" a voice said. He looked up. A gray she-cat sat on the fence he now faced. "I'm Kerrie. Who are you?"

"S-Sorin." he stuttered. "Where am I?"

"On the ground?" Kerrie said. "Why don't you come up? My housefolk have plenty of food. You look kinda skinny."

"No thank you. Which way is the village?" Sorin asked.

"Ohh, you don't want to go there. There's lots of strays there. All there is to eat is mice and rats." Kerrie spat.

"Which way is it?" Sorin insisted.

"Keep going left, then you'll see a road. Turn right and you'll end up on Baker street." Kerrie said.

"Thank you." Sorin replied, dipping his head. Kerrie dissapeared behind her fence. Sorin began walking to his left, following the fence. He soon came upon a path. He assumed it was what Kerrie had called a 'road'. It stunk of monsters and Twolegs, but he supposed it was the only way to go. Careful where he put his paws, he walked on the grass next to the road. Ahead, he saw a thunderpath. It was much busier than this one. Monsters roared across it. It would be impossible to cross. He saw a smaller thunderpath in front of him. But there were no monsters- instead, Twolegs walked on it. He took a deep breath and put a paw on it. Instead of being stepped on, the Twolegs just stepped around him, barely noticing him.  _If this is what life will be like, I guess it's not so bad._  Sorin thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL END NOTES  
> {I'll finish later}
> 
> [2019-01-09] Whoops.


End file.
